


Grounding

by BiffElderberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "What do you need?" Holdo asked softly as Poe pushed his head against her hand."I need grounding," Poe was barely aware of the words leaving his mouth. His eyes as drifted closed. He needed whatever his mistress wanted of him.





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



Poe fell to his knees. He could feel his breath rattling around his chest as he stared up with admiration at her. He knelt there perfectly still waiting for Holdo to make the first move. 

 

Tension drained from his body as she ran her hand through his hair. They had only been doing this for a couple of weeks. They would sneak off to wherever they could and he would give himself over to her. He had no idea what to even call it, but he needed it now more than ever. They only have 15 hours to live. Poe wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was scared. 

 

"What do you need?" Holdo asked softly as Poe pushed his head against her hand.

 

"I need grounding," Poe was barely aware of the words leaving his mouth. His eyes as drifted closed. He needed whatever his mistress wanted of him. 

 

His eyes snapped open as Holdo's hand left his face. He felt his heart beat against his ribs as she turned, walking towards the bed in her temporary quarters. He watched, desperate for her to return to him, as she stopped in front of a chest he hadn't noticed before. He knew that chest, it held the secrets that they shared.

 

"Undress," She ordered him. Poe jumped to obey. He struggled out of his shirt, hands shaking with anticipation. He had been with a lot of people before Holdo but there was something about this, whatever it was, that took him to new levels. He dropped his shirt on the ground in his haste to get the rest of his clothes off. He paused with Holdo make sound of disapproval. 

 

He glanced up at his mistress, and saw her staring at the shirt on the ground, a terse look on her face. He had forgotten himself again. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he picked up the shirt and carefully folded it. He moved slower as he removed his boots next, carefully set alongside his shirt. His socks, pants, and undergarments joined them as well all carefully folded and arranged.

 

"Good boy," Holdo said, as he returned to his knees in the middle of the room. 

 

In the time it had taken him to strip she had removed her own dress, and hung it off a hook on the wall he hadn't noticed earlier. She was draped effortlessly across the chair, having found what she was looking for in the chest. 

 

"Will this do?" she asked. Poe knew it wasn't a real question. The answer was yes, and if he didn't like it, well he could leave.

 

"Yes ma'm" he replied, gazing at the dildo in her hands. It was large, larger than anything he had ever taken before. He felt his mouth water as he stared at the [material]. Attached around the base was a harness, telling Poe exactly what Holdo planned to do with that. 

 

"Come here," she said, spreading her legs. He shuffled forward on his knees. 

 

She held up a small bottle of slicking oil. Without thinking he reached for it.

 

"No," She told him, setting the bottle on the table next to the large phallus. "You have to earn it." She settled back into the chair, scooting her hips closer to him. He got the message.

 

Poe took a steadying breath.  He leaned in, nuzzling his face against her thigh. He kissed the inside of her thigh slowly making his way to her cunt. He ran his tongue over her clit just a brief lick before blowing cool air over it. He licked his tongue broadly over her lips. He could already feel her body slicking up. He closed his lips over her clit.

 

He smirked when Holdo bit off a gasp. He had always been good on going down on his partners. Not that she would give him the satisfaction of making a lot of noise. He knew that. She was the one in control of this situation, and that was one of the things he loved about this. 

 

Slowly he prodded his tongue against her channel, swirling it in her opening. He could feel her slick on his face and it egged him on. He ran his tongue her her slit again pushing it against her clit.

 

Holdo's hand threaded into his hair, pushing his face against her cunt. He slid his tongue into her again, his nose pushing against her clit. He let her control his head, push and pull him to exactly where she wanted him. 

 

He gasped for breath when she pulled his head back. He knew he looked like a mess. He could feel her slick coating his face. She let go of his head, and he surged forward burying his face between her thighs again. 

 

He licked her clit as he slide a finger into her.He crooked his finger, pressing against her inner walls, searching for her g-spot. She didn't make a noise as he found it but he felt her body tense. The hand returned to his hair, egging him on. 

 

He heard her breath hitch as her orgasm washed over her. He kept it up rubbing her spasming channel with his finger as he continued to assault her clit with his tongue. She pulled his head back after she gave her last shudder. He looked her in the eyes, as he pulled his finger out of her and stuck it in his own mouth, suckign her slick off of it. 

 

"Get on the bed," She commanded, her tone just barely disturbed by her catching her breath. "On your hands and knees. Prepare yourself." She handed him the bottle of slicking oil.

  
  


"Yes, ma'am," Poe replied quickly. He crawled over to the bed, and quickly arranged himself. He poured the oil on his fingers, not hesitating as he pushed two in. He felt the burn run up his spine but he wasn't interested in drawing this out. He resisted the urge to grab his hard cock with his free hand. He would be kicked out of her room if he did that. He crooked his fingers, searching for his prostate.

 

He could hear Holdo moving behind him, securing the harness to herself. He didn't dare look though. he would see when she wanted him to. 

 

He returned to the task on hand, twisting his fingers deep within himself. A whimper almost escaped his lips as he pushed his third finger into himself too soon. The stretch burned but that was what he wanted.  He felt the bed dip as Holdo kneeled behind him.

 

"shh," she said, running a soothing hand up his spine. All the tension left his body. She slowly pulled his hand away from his ass, leaving him feeling so empty. 

 

"The oil?" she asked. He hand was still rubbing soothing circles at the base of his spine. He felt comforted, like everything was going to be okay. He passed the oil to her, before resting his head against the mattress.

 

"Good boy," she murmured softly. Poe whined slightly when the hand left his back. He heard her shifting behind him. He braced himself for the large dildo to be pressed against his hole, but instead felt one of her fingers prod him instead. 

 

He shuddered as she massaged his rim, barely letting her finger slip in. She worked him open slowly, her fleeting fingers teasing against his prostate, sending shivers up his spine. Poe whined as she finally pushed her third finger in. It was almost too much, not the stretch, but the loving way she worked his body. It wasn't the rough fuck he had come to her for, it was better. 

 

Poe wasn't even aware of the low whine he let out when she pulled her fingers out of him. The feeling of her not being in him almost hurt worse than Kylo's interrogation of him. 

 

"Shh," she soothed, her hand returning to his spine. He shuddered as her skin made contact. It was almost enough to just feel her there with him. She used her free hand to slowly guide the dildo to his pucker. 

 

Poe let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as the shaft penetrated him. It felt as big as it had looked. Holdo pushed it in slowly inch by agonizing inch. Poe shifted slightly, widening his stance to make more room for her to work.The drag of the dildo against his skin, pulling against his pucker as her hips stuttered dragged a moan from his lips. He felt laid open by the penetration, like he was completely bare before her. 

 

Finally Holdo bottomed out in him. She waited a moment, one hand on his hip, the other rubbing his back soothingly. Slowly she pulled back, pulling the dildo out till just the tip remained him him. She slammed her hips forward. Poe felt like the air was pushed out of his lungs as she bottomed out again. 

 

Holdo pounded him hard. Poe was pushed forward by each thrust. The dildo rubbed his prostate on each move dragging deliciously across the nerves making them sing. He whined, reaching for his leaking dick without thought. 

 

The sound of Holdo slapping his ass almost hurt more than the abused skin. 

 

"You may not come," she told him, barely breaking her rhythm. Poe whined but nodded. That had been bad of him.

 

His world narrowed to the pleasure arcing through his system. Nothing else existed. Not the First Order. Not their impending doom. All that existed as his mistress hammering away at him, and the occasion sting as her hand met his ass. 

 

He felt his orgasm building again His toes curling as a particularly hard thrust nailed his prostate. 

 

"May I come?" He asked. This had been one of the first rules Holdo had presented to him. His orgasms belonged to her, and was a treat for being a good boy. 

 

"No," she said, pounding him harder. He moaned,clamping down on his orgasm. At this point he was pretty sure he would have been able to come untouched. But he wouldn't not without his mistresses approval. 

 

"Turn over," Holdo ordered, pulling back far enough to get the dick out of his ass. Poe scrambled to comply, Rolling over  He barely landed on his back before Holdo grabbed his hips and thrust back in. He whined at each thrust. It was almost as if she was able to get deeper with each thrust in this position. His nails dug into the mattress trying to find something to hold onto. 

 

He couldn't look away from his mistress. This powerful woman, who had him laid out before her. She had barely broken a sweat in all their time together. 

 

One of her hands moved from his hip to his cock, He whined as she fisted it, fighting his orgasm. She ignored his whine jerking him in time with her thrusts. 

 

"May I come?" He asked, desperation coloring hsi voice. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop if she said no. But he didn't want to disappoint his mistress. 

  
  


"Beg," she told him, not stopping.

 

"Please let me come," Poe started almost immediately. "I-I need to come. Please mistress. You feel so good in me. Ah-" his back arched as she managed to hit his prostate dead on. "please please please." He whined as his brain came back to him.

 

"Come." she ordered. 

 

Poe's back arched as his orgasm washed over him. He felt his come land on his chest, as his dick pulsed. Please richoshayed through his body his muscles spasmed. He could feel himself clench around the dildo still fucking him. 

 

He painted as he came down from his orgasm. He shuddered as Holdo slowed down her fucking, still lazily pushing the dick in and out of his abused hole. Holdo ran  a finger through the come on his chest, and held it up to his mouth. He dutifully opened up and licked her finger clean. 

 

Finally she withdrew. Poe watched from the bed as she removed the harness and cleaned the dildo. She returned to the bed with a wet cloth and cleaned his come off his chest.

 

"Feel better?"  She asked. 

 

"yes," Poe murmured. He wasn't 100% sure what this was between the two of them but he knew he definitely liked it. He needed it. and He needed to do whatever he had to do to protect it

  
  
  



End file.
